Semiconductor device manufacturing generally entails performing a number of processes with respect to a substrate such as a silicon wafer or a glass plate. In connection with such processes, substrates typically are delivered to and removed from numerous processing locations. In order to minimize risk of damage to or contamination of substrates, much, if not all, of the handling of the substrates during semiconductor device manufacturing is automated (e.g., via the use of robots).
When a robot that is used for automated handling of substrates is installed, a calibration operation usually is performed. The calibration operation allows a controller for the robot to accurately position and/or otherwise control the robot (e.g., to ensure precise hand off of substrates to, or recovery of substrates from, a processing location or a transfer location at which the substrates are made available to the robot). Conventional techniques for calibrating substrate-handling robots can be time- and labor-intensive, and thus expensive and inconvenient. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for improving the calibration of robots employed during semiconductor device manufacturing.